


She was her dream

by saysomthngnicx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione - Freeform, F/F, Mostly Fluff, alternative universe, for the sake of the smut, might continue it, with a lil bit of smut in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saysomthngnicx/pseuds/saysomthngnicx
Summary: This is an AU where Hermione is in the same year as Bellatrix. They both are crushing on each other bad but are not aware of it until Bella asks Hermione to be her date for the yule ball(which does exist outside of the tournament in this timeline). / I might post a second chapter with the smutty part if y'all want that. :D





	She was her dream

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is not beta read, meaning every mistake you find, is my problem. I do use Grammarly so I hope there aren't too many mistakes. xD

Bellatrix had been nervous since the moment she woke up. After 2 weeks of not talking to her all, she has said yes and today was the day. Today was the yule ball. The evening that everyone would remember as the most important one in their entire lives. Bellatrix has been talking non-stop about how nervous and actually unsure she was.

``What if she decides in the last second not to come? She realises how out of the league I am? I don’t know if-´´ when rambled while Rabastan next to her rolled his eyes and smiled. ``Bellatrix calm down, for Merlin's sake. She said yes which means she has agreed to be your date and I don’t think that will change. Granger knows what she’s doing.´´ he rested his hands on her shoulders while talking and pressed it lightly. ``Yes, Yes of course. I know. I just-I think am just really nervous because of this. This evening is really important you know?´´ She leant her head against a brick wall and sighed deeply.

When Bellatrix heard someone laugh behind her, she turned around and narrowed her eyes. ``What’s so funny Dromeda? Do I have something on my face?´´ She asked and crossed her arms before her chest. Bella immediately pulled up a wall of no emotions, not wanting to show her sister how soft the Gryffindor actually made her. A huge grin was plastered over her face while she came closer. She probably already knew about the situation. ``Oh nothing. I just find it amusing to watch you being nervous because of a ball and a girl. Nervousness isn’t something I would associate with Bellatrix Black. Oh, and did you know, that Granger Girl is a muggle born. No magic running in her family.´´ she said, mentioning that last part surely just to nag her but Bellatrix just nodded. ``Yes in fact. I do know that and believe or not Andromeda, I don’t care a little bit.´´

With that, she grabbed Rabastans arm and continued her way to Hogsmeade with him to pick up the dress for the ball. ``Bells hold on a second. You didn’t tell me that she was a mud-´´ he wasn’t even able to finish his sentence when Bellatrix pressed him against a wall, her wand at his throat. ``Don’t.you.dare!´´ she hissed closely to his face and he nodded quickly. She glared at him for a minute longer, noticing how unsure he became, gulping hard. For a moment, Bellatrix considered cursing him but then decided against it and disappeared into the shop to get her dress. Rabastan waited patiently outside the shop, leaning against a wall and after the Slytherin exited, he tried to take the dress for her but she just stiffly shook her head, leaving him there.

O-O-O TIME JUMP O-O-O

Nervously, Bellatrix stroke over the green satin fabric of her dress, waiting for Hermione while overthinking every decision she has made that led to this. She was already five minutes late, so the worry grew with every second. ``Please calm down. It’s just five minutes. She will come, okay?´´ Rabastan caressed Bellas upper back and handed her a drink. She nodded slowly and took the glass thankfully, taking a big sip. While she was drinking her gaze wandered around and suddenly an elbow landed in her rib cage which made her nearly choke on the drink and when Bella turned to her best friend, glaring at him, he pointed to the stairs. There she was. At the top of the stairs.

Bellatrix's eyes widened slightly and a smile appeared on her face. She wore a beige floor length dress with a red border around her waist and shoes in white. Her hair was tied up, with a few bouncy curls falling around her face. As to accessories, she wore a golden necklace with a sapphire. Bellatrix immediately knew that the sapphire stone was dedicated to her. She bit her lip, refusing to laugh. Yet she couldn't stop the grin that appeared on her lips.

A shy smile was on Hermione's lips while she walked down the stairs. Hermione looked marvellous. Bella handed her glass to Rabastan and quickly went to the bottom of the stairs. ``Hi´´ Hermione said softly as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs and the black haired girl replied with a quiet: ``Hey you´´.

A blush crept upon her cheeks and neck, making her hope that the foundation her mother had brought, would not show the colour on her face. Hermione looked at her date, an apologising smile on her face. ``I am sorry for being late. My hair refused to stay in place at first.´´ she said but she just laughed and took her hand softly, locking her finger with hers. "It's quite alright. You're here now, that's what matters." Mione nodded and together they went inside, hand in hand.  
Of course, everyone looked at them, Bellatrix was the Slytherin, a black, who danced with the new Gryffindor girl. They would be the scandal number one but the Slytherin girl didn't care. Not as long as she had Hermione by her side.

Over the evening, they danced and drank a lot. Of course, it was Bella's, well crush, who continued to drag her onto the dance floor because the Black actually hated dancing. At some point, they even danced really close, Hermione’s head laying on her shoulder, and her nose nuzzled into her neck. "You smell good.." Hermione whispered and Bellatrix laughed quietly. "You mean, I smell expensive? I know." Her date giggled and swatted her arm playfully. "No, No you smell good. Very good actually.´´

One of her eyebrows shot up and she was ready to throw some good argument at her when she looked up and blushed furiously. Confused, Bella followed Hermione's gaze and when she saw what was hanging over their heads, a grin appeared on her blushing face. A mistletoe. "That means we have to-" Mione started, but wasn't able to finish her sentence because she was caught off guard when she kissed her deeply. Hermione gasped out of surprise and brought her arms around Bella’s neck, pulling me closer. While grinning into the kiss they shared, Bellatrix put her hands on her waist, completely forgetting all those students around them who started to stare at them.

After we parted, the Gryffindor giggled and bit her lip. I smiled shyly, noticing everyone staring, which made me really uncomfortable. They were staring at us. Confused, shocked but some even seemed happy, like my sister Andromeda and Rabastan. Hermione seemed to have noticed my discomfort because she took my hand gently and left the great hall with me. I watched to Rabastan who winked at me and I grinned.

"Well...I guess we are the highlight of the evening now.." I said, forced casually, trying to loosen up the tension that had built up in my body. Hermione laughed and pulled me into an empty corridor, grinning up at me. I raised an eyebrow and wasn't able to resist the urge to smirk at her. There was a light red stain on her lips, where my lips had met hers.

"I mean, we don't have another mistletoe hanging over our heads but maybe you could give me a kiss anyway?" she asked innocently and I laughed, pulling her closer. I bit my lip for a moment and then kissed her again, more passionate this time. A sigh escaped her lips and she let her hands rest around Bella's neck.

Bellatrix pressed her against the stone wall, making her gasp loudly and a grin formed on her lips. ``We are gonna have to be quieter if you don’t want to get caught.´´ She whispered against her lips and bit into her lower lip softly. Hermione just whimpered and nodded slightly. Her arms tightened around her neck and she buried her fingers her black hair. Bellatrix's hands wandered down her sides and grabbed her behind. She picked her up and pressed her against the wall again, chuckling lowly when she felt Hermione's legs cross behind her back, to ensure she wouldn’t fall.

Bellatrix's lips wandered down her neck and left a trail of red stains from her lipstick. Hermione gasped and let her head fall back against the wall. She let her chest press forward, signalling to the black haired girl that she should focus on there and not her neck. Bella chuckled low and pulled down the straps of her beige coloured dress, slowly freeing her breasts. Goosebumps formed on her body and a sigh escaped her lips. ``We’re gonna take it slow and if you want to stop. Say it okay?´´ She whispered clearly and looked into her eyes, making sure she knew that she wanted nothing more than to make her feel comfortable. She nodded with a smile on her lips and kissed the other witch passionately. Her hands wandered from the black hair to her cheeks and pulled Bellatrix closer.

Her hands roamed over her body and started to pull the zipper of Hermione's dress down when she gasped and scrambled for the other girl's hands. She looked at her with a questionable look but she put her finger on her lips and she understood. There were people and now she could hear them too. It sounded a lot like Narcissa and Bella had to suppress the giggle. Hermione frowned at her but she just snorted. With a little shock on her face, she pressed her lips on Bella's to keep her quiet. Bella couldn't resist and smirked against Hermione's, letting one hand wander under her dress. She gasped quietly against her lips and grasped Bella's shoulders. “What are you…?” She whispered but she just put her finger on her lips and whispered: “If we don't want to get caught, you have to be quiet now. I'm sure you are able to do so.”

Hermione nodded and bit her lip, letting out a quiet moan when Bella's hands wandered over her curves and pressed flat against her breasts. Bella shushed her and pushed down the dress entirely around Hermione's waist. She pressed herself against Bella’s fingers and grabbed the black haired girl's shoulders. She hissed quietly and bit into her neck, not enough to draw blood though. Then she gently licked over the part and pressed her lips against the younger girls lips again. While she kissed her way down to her collarbone, her fingers made their way down to her waist, pushing the red knickers aside.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fanfic, please let me know by giving me kudos and/or leaving a comment. thanks y'all <3


End file.
